Choose Me
by bevino
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had known since he was a very small child that you should never let a demon come inside your house after the night had come. But then it came. [NaruSasu, Yaoi, AU]


**Choose me**  
by Bevino 2007

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had known since he was a very small child that you should never let a demon come inside your house after the night had come. And he also knew that one should never share bed with a demon. Every night, when he laid in his bed, his father came into the room together with his mother to tell him good night. His mother bent down to kiss his cheek and stroked his cheek, and Sasuke's father sat down on the bed.

"Don't let any demons in, son," he used to say.

"I promise, dad," Sasuke always said, before his parents went out of the room and closing the door. After that Sasuke crept out of bed, as carefully as he could, and went to the window. The world was dark out there, but he could still see the trees. He saw his own mirror in the glass of the window, the dark eyes meeting his. The young boy wondered if he ever would meet a demon. His father and mother always spoke about them, how he should be careful and run if he saw one, but Sasuke couldn't help but to become curious. What did a demon look like? Why was it dangerous? Why couldn't he let it inside his room.

These thoughts always troubled him at night. What if the demon was hurt? His mother and father had taught him that he always would help the ones in need. What if a demon was hurt, and came to Sasuke. After staring up in the ceiling for hours, Sasuke threw a pillow in the wall, hoping to get some sleep.

In school they were also talking about demons. The teachers said the same things most of their parents said. Not all parents told their child's about the demons and how dangerous they were. Some of them even prayed to the demons, and wanted the creatures to come to their home.

It was a honor, they said.

Sasuke wasn't allowed to talk to those people thinking so.

Sasuke shook his head as he remembered his childhood. It had been a silent one, but he supposed he had been happy. Now he lived in his own house in the outskirts of the city. His parents had been very worried when he moved out. They gave him charms and amulets which before hung on the walls in his old house. The had hugged him, yes, even his dad had embraced him in his strong arms. Sasuke had never got those arms of his father. When his dad was short and muscular, Sasuke had got his mothers thin and long figure. He was taller than his dad, so when the man hugged him, he had put his chin on his dad's head. The last thing he heard of them before he got into the taxi was his mother speaking.

"Don't let any demons in, dear."

"I promise, mom," he answered before he was on his way. The city was pretty big, and the ride was long. He sat in the back seat with one of his bags. The removal van would come later, but he had got some small stuff. Like the charms and amulets. Sasuke looked out of the window, watching as the autumn leaves fell down in the park he had played in when he was younger. The stores where he had went to when his mother wanted the newspaper. The tree where he fell down when he was seven, and when he came home, all bruised from the bark. His parents had thought that their life what doomed and the demons had come. Sasuke had to show them where he fell form the tree, and only after that his mother and father calmed down and believed his words.

Not standing the silence any longer, Sasuke spoke up.

"Have you ever seen a demon?"

The driver looked at him in the mirror, before answering.

"Yes, I have in fact, sir."

"How did it look like?"

The car stopped and Sasuke saw his future house. The driver went out of he car, got his suitcases and put them in front of the door. Sasuke followed after, holding the smallest of them. The wind threw up some leaves around them, and the driver went through them as he returned to the car. He opened the door, but before he went inside, he met Sasuke's black eyes with grey, tired ones.

"I was really afraid, sir, and I know how dangerous they are. But it was the most beautiful creature I ever seen."

And with that, he was gone, Sasuke following the black car with the sign on the roof with his eyes.

Beautiful?

Uchiha Sasuke had lived in his house for six months now. Every night he stood in the window, looking closer every time a twig blew a little more, or a car passing bye. When a person walked pass, he gripped his windowsill. Was it a demon?

It never was.

It wasn't like Sasuke was afraid. One would think so after his childhood and his over-caring parents. No, Sasuke wasn't scared. He was curious and fascinated. What was a demon like?

Nowadays Sasuke knew what a demon could do. A demon lived it's first fifty years looking for a mate. And when it found one, there was only that person in the world. The demon then would mate the chosen, and the chosen would carry the child. It didn't matter if the chosen was a male of female, neither what sex the demon was. With the demons power and magic, everything worked. And the chosen was going to live as long as the demon did. It was a life-binding mating.

Some people, the ones Sasuke never had been allowed to speak with as a child, wanted the demon to come and choose them. Wanted the demon to mate them, because that was, as they said, the most wonderful thing in life.

Sasuke didn't want to mate anyone. But he wanted to meet a demon.

And see if it really was beautiful.

It was a Wednesday, the third day in the week, when the demon for the first time appeared in Sasuke's house. Sasuke sat at his kitchen-table when the demon suddenly stood there, in the middle of his house, eyeing him suspicious. Sasuke, who sat with the fork halfway up to his mouth, dropped it.

The demon was indeed beautiful.

The golden hair spiked up from the head, it was short and shone like gold even in the dim light in the kitchen. The demon was tall, taller than Sasuke was, and it's skin was tan. On the cheek it had three whiskered marks, and it's lips was light pink. And it's eyes were blue, blue like the sea and not really matching the rest of it. With those eyes, it looked human, but Sasuke knew as soon as he saw it that it was a demon. A real one. A real demon in his kitchen. He could almost feel the power surrounding it, see how the papers shook a little when it walked by. It came closer, and the human man stood up, leaving his chair, and met the demon halfway. They stood in front of each other, and the demon reached out it's hand, and laid it on Sasuke's pale cheek. How different it was from his mother's hand. This hand was warm and soft, and his mother's felt ugly and rough compared to this. The hand caressed his cheek, before wandering to his hair. Sasuke could feel the tingly feeling when the hand played with his hair, and he gasped when the demon took a step closer, standing so close he could possible do.

Sasuke opened the eyes when he realized that he had closed them, and when he looked up, he met those wonderful blue oceans. The demon had a tender smile gazed over it's lips, and Sasuke leaned into the touch of it's hand.

"You're going to eat that?"

The dark-haired man had not expected the demon to talk, only to take him right there and now.

"Wha...What?"

The demon monitored to the table where his forgotten food stood, and the question finally made it's way through his head.

"I guess not...," he answered after a second of hesitate. The demon smiled and, to his surprise, bowed. Then it sat down on the chair, and begun to eat the food. Sasuke sat down on the other side of the table, watching carefully as the food was picked up and eaten by the demon.

He couldn't believe that it actually was a demon. Not that he doubted it, no. But what was it doing here? What did he want him? Was it this his mother and father always frightened him, and in that case, why was Sasuke a chosen? All the questions ran through his mind until the demon was finished and sat and watched him casually. It looked like it had been there its whole life, that it wasn't a dangerous demon at all. Sasuke didn't think it looked dangerous. The demon was gorgeous, handsome. It was beautiful, and Sasuke knew that the strange attraction he felt towards the demon was very dangerous indeed. But he couldn't have cared less.

Before Sasuke could think twice about just that very thought, he felt warm breathing behind his left ear. His toes curled in his socks, and he realized that the demon had, under a time of less than two seconds, moved from the chair that was placed on the other side of the table to Sasuke. A nose bumped against his skin, sniffing and inhaling the very scent of Uchiha Sasuke. The nose became buried in his dark hair, nuzzling too it like it was somewhere it belonged. And that was the case, wasn't it? When a demon finally had chosen it's partner, he or she belonged to it until the world exploded. Sasuke felt warm inside. He had never felt this way before, been this warm. He wanted it. He wanted to belong to this demon, had to belong to it. And when warm fingertips began to ghost over his slim neck, he couldn't do anything but to tremble in lust and need and want.

The demon let it's tongue slip out, tasting Sasuke. He wondered, in his shivering form, if he tasted good. Sasuke wondered, when he turned his body on the chair to meet the god, if the demon tasted good?

Shaky fingers made their way up to bronze colored skin, caressing the soft yet rough skin. The whisker marks was like scars, like someone carved in the beautiful face. The lips opened up a little as he let his thumbs trace the under lip, following the pink lines, pulling them out, making it's mouth a little wider. The demon closed the oh so blue eyes, and Sasuke let his fingers touch the outsides of where the wonderful was hidden, careful to not hurt them. The light eyelashes were almost invisible, same as the eyebrows. With his thumbs, Sasuke stroked the hair over his eyes, and thereafter his hands met the golden hair.

The demon let out a sigh in satisfaction, and that was enough. Nor Sasuke or the Demon had anything more to wait for, and both were ready when their mouths finally came crashing together.

So different it was from what he had imagined. Never he could have guessed the feelings that was storming up throughout his stomach, lungs, heart, brain, mouth. To feel the demons lips against his set his world on fire, and together they moaned. It was like a song they sang, a song they had not practiced on, but was so beautiful anyway, even though it was not perfect. Pink lips meeting pink lips, already turning red. Tongue darting out, Sasuke didn't know who's, tasting, opening up, diving and floating through each other, teeth meeting each other, hands fumbling to get a grip of the situation, but never really capturing it.

Sasuke was in heaven.

Never had he though a demon would take him to the place his mother and father worshipped so. They hadn't told him.

But oh.

How could they ever have known about a feeling like this?

This strong?

This wanting?

This loving?

Tearing off the clothes of the demon on the same time it did the same to him. Naked against each other, hugging close all still, but also moving faster than the world and the stars, the moon and the sun, the water in the fast river, or the wind during the autumn. Nothing stood still, but everything was stopped.

Sasuke wondered, if he really wanted to be enchanted by the demon in this way. Was he ready, or would the demon listen to him if he said stop, I don't want to? But then Sasuke would be lying.

Cause Sasuke had never wanted anything this much in his whole life.

Touching, rubbing against one other, pleasure came in waves. Hands decorated with claws digging into his naked ass, lift him up on the table, the legs of it shaking at their violent actions. A hot, wet tongue traveling down on a journey on Sasuke's chest, flicking over his hard nipples. He leaned on his elbows as he watched the creature going further down, dipping the muscle into his bellybutton, following the trace of hair that showed the way to his...

Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream as an amount of pleasure overwhelmed his body in a way he never thought was possible. His legs trembled, having no control over them at all. And then feeling the tongue lick over his entrance. At the same time as he was embarrassed enough to want to run away and hide, it was one of the most wonderful feelings he had ever had. The saliva coated over it, inside him, deeper than he thought was completely normal. His mouth let out harsh pants and he choked on the moans that threatened to bubble up from his lungs. And as soon as it had started, the feelings down there disappeared and he once again looked into the demons blue eyes.

The eyes bore into his, asking, wondering, pleading. Sasuke nodded, slowly closing his eyes as the demon kissed him, before he plunge deep inside him in one swift move. Sasuke's whole body shook from pleasure. What he thought would hurt more than a painful death, wasn't pain at all. He didn't feel a thing other than the warm feeling, the hot pleasure that came from the feeling of being so absolutely filled to the point that nothing thinner in the world would make it's way inside. His legs trembled like no tomorrow, his erections so hard that he was very aware that it would burst any second now.

And then it moved. Leaving Sasuke for a short second, before thrusting inside again, hitting Sasuke directly at a spot he never had thought a male would have inside himself. Slowly, never missing the spot, the demon moved, in and out, in and out. Deeper, shifting it's angle a little that made him tease Sasuke a little before hitting it dead-on again. Sasuke became a human of moans and screams, a shaking figure moving in unison with the demon as the pace picked up. He was slammed into the table, ignoring the sounds it's legs made at the movements of the two beings on it. He grabbed the demons ass, making him go almost deeper than possible. And Sasuke smirked when he heard the cries of the demon in his ear, the same moans and pants Sasuke did at the same time, the sweat from it trickling down the strong neck onto the as strong shoulder. Sasuke licked it up, biting down everytime his spot was hit. This made the demon moan even higher, and it didn't took long before Sasuke had marked it with his teeth. The demon growled as it's sharp teeth dug into the place where Sasuke's neck and shoulder met, making Sasuke rival with the moan the demon had made.

Their speed became more and more uncontrollable, and Sasuke doubted he would ever be able to use the table after this. A powerful hand took his length in it's palm, moving up and down in the same pace as the raw fucking. It didn't take more than that, and Sasuke came with a scream that could wake up the dead at the same time as the demon, which growled in pleasure in his ear.

He had never needed so much air as now. Trying to control his breath he breathed slowly, inhaling as much air as possible at the same time. The demon laid almost powerless over him, it's hand slowly caressing Sasuke's cheek, where some strands of hair where placed. It smiled a goofy grin at Sasuke's worn-out state, and Sasuke couldn't help but to smile back.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" it mumbled in his ear.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered back. The demon kissed his cheek before raising itself up, sliding out from Sasuke. Sasuke laid where he was, looking at the demon as it licked Sasuke's semen of his body. Sasuke was a little ashamed of his lust that had came up from his heart. He had never felt anything near like it, and he wondered it he would ever feel something that wonderful again. He cleared his throat. "That's...that's some magic you demons have..."

"Magic?," the demon asked when he continues to lap on Sasuke's stomach. "The only magic I used, my beloved, was to make it as less painful as I could."

Sasuke felt all kind of warm feelings in his heart. It had been his own pleasure, his own passion, and he had been chosen by a beautiful demon to become it's betrothed. He felt light headed, as his hands grasped on either sides of the demons head, pulling it up for kiss. The demon kissed back, and it didn't leave Sasuke's side for the whole night.

* * *

Mr and Mrs. Uchiha came to visit their son the next morning. The birds were already up and twittering like they always did, even during this time of the season. When Sasuke watched them from his bedroom window, he thought that soon they might fly to the south before it became to cold for them. He wondered where the demons took of during the days, when the sun shone to light for their magical bodies. He wondered, if there was a castle where all demons lived. He wondered, if he to may come and live in a castle together with his blonde blue-eyed beautiful demon.

As his parents found him, he was covered in his and the demons essence. He had scratch marks on all the weird places of his body, but the demon had but a charm over him before it left, making some of the wounds heal faster. His sheets were ripped in several places. The sheets his mother had packed in one of the boxes when he had moved months ago. The flowery fabric now held a scent of his beloved demon, and not at all his childhood scent.

His mothers hand found her mouth as she saw her son laying displayed over his bed, naked as the day he was born, hair as messy as a bird nest.

"Oh my God, Sasuke!" she cried.

His father watched him furiously, and Sasuke knew that both of them had already guessed, and guessed right, what had happened. His parents both made a small prayer to the God and his angels in heaven.

"Why didn't you listen, Sasuke?" his father asked him with his deep voice. "We always told you not to let a demon in, into you bed." Sasuke watched them, and wondered if he also looked so ugly. Compared to the demon, everything seemed to fade away in the background, into the dark walls.

"I didn't," he whispered. His mother and father looked up from their folded hands, hope shining in their eyes. "It - he - made himself inside." His mother begun to cry in her husbands embrace. "And I didn't share my bed with him," Sasuke continued, looking at the weak people in front of him. "First I shared my table with him, second the floor in the living room, then the bathtub..." he smirked as his parents widened eyes. His mother didn't even sob anymore. "...and then the bed."

Sasuke pulled the blanket over him as he went to sleep again, a wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows as him mother disturbed him by fainting on the floor.

His parents were gone before the time became nine. In the morning.

* * *

It went a week, and then one more. Every evening Sasuke stood, looking out of the window, carefully watching the street, damp with rain and wet cars. He waited for his demon. Everytime he thought about him, his heart swayed back and forth in his heart, and he felt warm and fuzzy. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed smart enough to know that he was in love. He was in love with a demon - a man - he didn't even knew the name of.

The evenings turned into nights, and the nights became mornings. He did the things he had to do - eat, sleep, work - but something was truly missing.

However, the next time his demon came, he once again was in the kitchen. Out of nowhere he suddenly stood there, blonde hair and blue eyes in all of his glory, smiling as he watched Sasuke look at him. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile back, and instead of putting the food on one plate, he divided it in two and gave the demon half of it. He didn't know what kind of food the demon liked, but it looked like he ate this meal as good as the other one Sasuke had made him - intentional or not. Sasuke couldn't help but to watch the blonde god in front of him, and the demon looked embarrassed when Sasuke laughed a little at him as he dropped the food on the fork, putting it empty into his mouth. The ate in silence, and afterwards the demon collected the plates and washed them, leaving no room for Sasuke to help.

"What's your name," Sasuke asked as the water run from it's pipe. He heard some shuffle from the dish, and then the water turning off. The demon sat on the floor on his knees next to the Uchiha's chair, his whole body directed at Sasuke. The demon took Sasuke's hands in his, his thumb stroking the upper sides of them.

"My demon name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, but my name as your husband is Uzumaki Naruto." Uzumaki Naruto. Finally he had got a name, and it suited the demon. Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said as an answer to that.

"I know," Naruto answered. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I...I kinda.." the demon begun to stutter, and Sasuke smirked. The demon glared at him, pouting cute before he continued. "I watched you since you...you were small. I don't know what made me so interested in you, but somehow you...took my heart. And I kinda thought...it would be awesome if you wanted to wanted to be my chosen one, my husband...?" Sasuke smacked the blonde mop of hair.

"Is that what you call a proposal dobe? That aren't romantic at all!"

"Dobe?! For you information I think that is a very romantic proposal bastard!" Naruto yelled, offended. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he said, leaning closer to the beautiful creature, "where is the romance then?" Naruto shot him an evil glare and again he pouted. With his eyes set a little to the right of Sasuke's face, he pointed at his chest with his finger.

"Here." he mumbled.

And that was the night when Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto became betrothed. And after that Naruto came to Sasuke more often, the space between the visits shrinking into a day, sometimes only hours. Sasuke had bought a larger bed for the two of them, even it Naruto had assured that as soon as Sasuke had met his, Naruto's, father, he would come and live in Naruto's mansion, hidden inside the forest. Sasuke answered that when that day came, at least they had a bed. Before Naruto went to the kitchen he heard the blonde cursing something about "like he didn't have enough beds in a fucking mansion."

His childhood friend Sakura came and visited him. Naruto wasn't in that day - Sasuke wondered if she knew that - and she was dressed in one of the most beautiful dresses, clothed like she was going to church. Mr and Mrs. Uchiha and Mr and Mrs. Haruno - Sakura's parents - had always believed that Sasuke and Sakura would marry one sunny day. Sasuke thought he would have, if he hadn't fallen in love with Naruto. It wasn't like he was in love with Sakura, he only loved her like a brother loves his sister, but some of the arrangements had actually already been taken care of. As choosing the priest that would hold the ceremony. However, things changed, and when Sasuke opened the door for his pink haired friend, she yelped at the sight of his big belly, his scowling face, as he stood proud in the doorway.

"Oh my God, Sasuke," she said, choosing his mothers words. "You're...you're pregnant!" He rolled his eyes, looking down on his stomach - very big stomach indeed, since he was in his seventh month - and stared at it as it just came there.

"Oh Lord," he yelled. "I wonder where this came from!" Sakura growled at him and pushed herself passed him into his house. He followed her into the kitchen as she put the cattle on, picking up some tea from the bag she had put on the table.

"You would too be surprised if your - here this - male best friend was pregnant," she said to him. "It's not my fault you mother didn't warn me."

"That's because my mother doesn't know." Ever since his parents had walked into his room that morning some time ago, they hadn't visit him. His father called him once in a while, and they talked like nothing had happened, but Sasuke knew it would take some time to get used to the idea that their son was chosen by a demon. Sakura on the other hand, seemed to understand the situation more than fine, and Sasuke felt relieved that she still wanted to talk to him. Some of his other friends, like Neji and Chouji, hadn't uttered a word to him since the news spread throughout the town.

"And the fact that I just came home from my visit at my aunts to find out you are a chosen," Sakura continued as she hadn't listened at what he had said, "is more shock than a girl at my age need." She poured the tea into some expensive cups she had brought with her, putting one bite of sugar in Sasuke's. "The tea is made of my aunt's herbs, " she said, smutting on her own, "and - hold you breath - it's good for pregnant women. How big was the chance that I would bring that with me, huh?"

Sakura was still in his house as Naruto appeared in the doorway some hours later. Sasuke had told him to use the door when he arrived into Sasuke's house, after the incident when he appeared in the bathtub - naked - when Sasuke's was using the toilet. The surprise had been amazing. Naruto made his way to Sasuke, kissing him on his forehead and stroking his belly carefully, before pulling up the groceries he had with him in some bags. The demon didn't exactly have to buy things like that, he just had to use some of his demon magic. But, as he explained to Sasuke, that when he made his food that way, the food disappeared from someone else's table, and that didn't seem right. During the whole time, Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, following his every mode. Sasuke found himself proud of the beautiful demon that had chosen him, Uchiha Sasuke, and he straightened his back - as much as he could with his baby inside him - as a proud wife would do. When Naruto was done, he turned himself to the couple at the table, offering his best smile to Sakura.

The meeting went smoother than Sasuke had expected, and after a while Sakura wasn't half as scared as she had been when she met her first demon.

* * *

"Sa..sasuke?" Naruto's voice were so pale and low that Sasuke almost didn't hear it at first. It came to his ears as in a small wind, whispering that something important needed to be said. Slowly he turned around in bed, looking at Naruto as the moon bathed him in it's blue light. The eyes of the other was open, and Sasuke could still see - even in the dark room - how the eyes was covered in fear and worrying. He didn't like the look.

"What is it?" The silence fell over them, and Sasuke noticed that it wasn't the comfortable silence that usually followed after they had made love.

"You know you...you know you still can choose, right?" Naruto said after a minute or two.

"Choose?"

Naruto swallowed.

"Yeah, choose. If you don't want to be my husband, the mother to my children, the other half of a demon. It...it wouldn't be hard to get...get rid...of the baby, and erase your memory...you know...you still have the time to choose."

And Sasuke did as he was told. Was this really what he wanted? The be betrothed to a demon? He thought about his mother and father. They would be happy if he answered that yes, erase my memory and take this parasite away from my body. But Sasuke couldn't think of any more horrible thing than that. He could barley imagine a world without the demon at all, to not have Naruto around him almost every waken moment day and night. He couldn't imagine a more terrible way to take away the light in his life.

"Naruto," he said, after a long silence, longer than the other one. "A human can't survive without the sun, because we need the warmness of hit to live. If the sun would disappear, the whole human kind would too, as well as the flowers and the trees. Even now people can't live everywhere. You know that in Scandinavia, people wouldn't be able to live if there wasn't for the gulf stream. And if the sun disappeared..." A hand was placed on his cheek, and he met warm, comforting blue eyes.

"Demons gets their energy from the moon, Sasuke. I understand what you mean. If it wasn't for the moon, demons would dry out, their magic would disappear and the whole kind would die out...Sasuke..." Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's, pressing softly and caring. Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's as it still laid over his cheek, and moved closer to the man, the demon.

"Be my moon, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in his ear, almost afraid to let anyone hear.

"Yes…Naruto...be my sun..." He answered as quiet.

"Yes…"

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had known since he was a very small child that you should never let a demon come inside your house after the night had come. And he also had know that one should never share bed with a demon. And even though he had, Uchiha Sasuke never regretted it.

Never.

* * *

End.

I really don't remember when I came up with this fic. I have no idea from were I got the idea from. Like Jon Ewo - a norweigan writer - said, that one could never write something without get inspired from anything else, wether it is a picture or a song or a movie or just anything. That you just have to start with something from something else, like a tree or something. But I really can't remember what made me write this.  
Oh welll, I hope you like it anyway. Have a good day!


End file.
